


Dance With Me

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: @ellen-reincarnated1967 asked:Congrats! Love your female knight series. May I request a fluffy Balthazar x Reader where he teaches her how to waltz?Word Count: 557Parings: Balthazar x ReaderWarnings:A/N: I hope you enjoy this! Feedback is greatly appreciated. Also used this as part of @deals-with-demons 200 follower celebration. I hope you like this!





	Dance With Me

Balthazar wanted to go out dancing and had asked you to accompany him. You had told him you’d think about it and get back to him. You had a large crush on the angel and really wanted to go but you couldn’t dance. So for the next couple of weeks you secretly tried to teach yourself, which is how he found you one day.   
You were alone in the bunker so you decided to practice. You didn’t hear Balthazar come in, nor did you see him watching your failed attempts. After the fifth failed attempt at the waltz steps you sat down.   
“Hello (Y/N)” Balthazar’s smooth voice said startling you.  
“Uh… H-hi Balthazar. Um how long have you been standing there?” you asked cheeks flushed with embarrassment and a little shame. He didn’t need to know you were a failure and couldn’t dance.  
“Long enough to see you practice. Why didn’t you just tell me you couldn’t dance?”  
“Because I was embarrassed.” You mumble looking down.  
He comes to kneel in front of you, tilting your chin up so you’re looking at him.  
“(Y/N) darling there is no embarrassment in not knowing how to do something. It’s what makes you human, and a gorgeous one at that.”  
You blush as he continues, “If you would like I can teach you.”   
“You would do that?”  
“Of course I would, I love spending time with you. You are after all my favorite human.”  
Again you flush and nod your head, “I would very much enjoy you teaching me.”  
He smiles and pulls you up snapping on some music and pulling your body to his encircling your waist. He direct you to place your hand on his shoulder and the other in his own, directions you obey quickly.  
“Step on my feet darling.”  
“W-W-What?” you stutter  
“Step on my feet and let me move you.”  
“Won’t I hurt you?”  
“I’m an angel you won’t hurt me love, no go on do as I asked.”  
Hesitantly you stood on his shoe clad feet with your bare ones. Keeping a tight grip on your waist he begins moving.  
“One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four.” He mutters softly as he moves the two of you.  
“Relax (Y/N) let the beat wash over you and let your body move.”  
You lay your head against his chest and will yourself to relax. To feel the beat of the music and let your body move with his. You close your eyes and just let it happen. Soon you’re engrossed in the beat and fail to notice he has made you step off him and now you are doing it of your own accord. The two of you dance for what feels like forever before he kisses your head and has you open your eyes.  
“You’re doing it (Y/N).”  
You smile widely and look up at him, “Thank You.”  
He kisses your nose, “Anything for my girl.”  
“Your girl?”  
“Yes my girl. That’s what I would like you to be, if you’ll have me.”  
“Oh you silly angel of course I’ll be yours. I always have been.”  
Smiling he presses a gentle kiss to your lips. When he pulls away you’re blushing again.  
“Aw you’re so adorable”  
You blush deeper and he chuckles.  
“I love you my little (Y/N).”  
“I love you too my angel.”


End file.
